


Growing Pains

by SupahYellowSentai



Series: Fem!Sam Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupahYellowSentai/pseuds/SupahYellowSentai
Summary: Sam has been acting odd as of late. John and Dean can't find out what is wrong. FEM!Sam ONESHOT





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through- things and wondered what FEM!Sam would do while going through said Things.

John missed Mary. Every day, every second, every shot and stab he took at a creature, he thought about Mary. She had been so sweet and gentle; of course that was when John hadn't done something to deserve her hell raising side.

At thirteen Sam looked so much like her mother. She always had reminded John of his sweet Mary, especially when she got angry. Sam could cause all kinds of a ruckus when she got angry, and just like her mother when John started fighting with his daughter it never turned out to be a pretty thing.

But as infuriating as his daughter could be he was proud of everything. She could take down a man twice her size, and make a decent shot. Maybe that wasn't what his Mary was imagining when she was talking about raising the girl. John figured that had involved more makeup, hair twisting, dresses, boyfriends, and proms. Stuff John could never supply his girl. He knew though that Mary was still proud of her children of the things that she could do.

John too was proud of his daughter. Despite not really wanting to be a part of this world, she took it in stride. So they would butt heads every once in a while, and maybe he was a bit military in his fashion but they were still a family.

Which is why John was surprised at how she was acting now. Sam sat in the backseat of the Impala, her legs curled up and her arms circling her knees. The hood of her jacket was over her head and the zipper all the way up covering his moody, and bratty daughter's face in shadow.

The training session that evening had been a bust. John knew his daughter had been acting irrational but he didn't realize how difficult it would be to get her to focus. Dean had done his part; shooting, running, and hand to hand combat. Sam had tried at first, not that hard though. Then turned unfocused and snappy, questioning her father's every command, and challenging every yell. Even Dean, who came between the two during each fight trying to appease both, had started on her wanting to know what was wrong.

_"I just want to go!"_ she had demanded shrilly. Sam may be a girl, but shrilly was never a description that either Winchester would apply to her on a normal day. _"I don't feel well. I want to go!"_

Dean had gone Big Brother Mode and gone down the list checking for fever or injury. _"You don't have a fever. Do you have a headache? Anything hurt?"_

_"Nothing's broken, and I don't have a headache. It's just…my stomach hurts is all. I want to go, now!"_

So after thirty minutes of trying to make the session work John finally threw in the towel. Now they were on the short drive back to the current motel in their current town. John looked in the rearview mirror at his curled up girl trying to find any clue to her ailment. "Hey if you're hungry, Sammy, we can stop and get something to eat on the way."

"I'm not hungry. I don't want food." She told her father pensively.

John cleared his throat and threw Dean a look. Dean understood that his father had finally lost his temper, and now the boy was in charge of figuring out what was wrong and how to stop her from acting like a royal bitch.

"Hey Sammy," Dean reached back and placed a hand on her knee. "Do you feel like you're sick to your stomach? Do you need to throw up?"

Sam scoffed. "No I don't have to throw up."

"Look, I'm just concerned Sammy. You've been acting funny for a while now, and you know you can-" Dean started but his hand got smacked away by his baby sister.

Sam's hood fell away from her face with the motion and she scooted as far away from her brother as possible. "Don't touch me. I don't need your concern, Dean."

That was it. John had had enough. She didn't have a cold, she wasn't sick, she wasn't going to vomit, and there was no headache. There was nothing that could possibly give his girl reason to act like this. "That's enough Sam. I'm tired of you acting like this. It's been like this a few days now, and I'm getting sick of it.

Sam threw a challenging look her father's way.

"I'll have you know that I got a call from your school councilor." John informed his daughter. The color was lost in her face and everything became evident. "And judging from your reaction just now, you've been causing a ruckus in school. She wouldn't even tell me what the meeting was for."

"No dad! You can't go." Sam stumbled over the words trying to get them out quickly. "It's nothing."

Her family scoffed. "It doesn't sound like nothing Sam. Apparently your mood, is affecting something in school, enough to concern your councilor. Unless you're defending yourself form bullies there should be no reason to bring negative attention to yourself in school. So before I even go to this meeting I'm going to ask, is it bullies?"

Sam shook her head and uncurled her hands from her knees. "No sir."

"Then what is it?" John demanded.

"Dad." Dean warned. This was getting too heated for his taste.

"It's nothing dad. It doesn't concern you. I told her not to call you."

"If I have your school councilor calling me then it concerns me." John fumed. "If it turns you into a bitch all week and you start brooding, then it concerns me. I have been racking my head girl, trying to find out what was wrong. I have been stepping around you rather delicately I think, and I deserve a little appreciation for my patience."

Sam shot up in the backseat. "Patience? You don't understand anything I am going through right now. None of you do. So just back off okay."

The motel was just the next turn and the second that John parked and shut off the engine Sam rushed out of the car and straightened to the door of the motel room on the upper level. Leaving the two men inside the car confused.

**< <<>>>**

Dean stepped into the motel room and shut the door behind him. School had been bad enough having to focus on pointless facts about history, and math he would never use again, but his sister had made the ordeal twice as hard. All through school he couldn't help but wonder what she could be going through to make her act the way she had the night before.

After unlocking the door she had shut herself in the bathroom for a good hour, using up all the hot water and doing God knows what else in there in the remaining time. Afterward she hadn't wanted to eat; she had just taken two ibuprofen from the first aid kit and curled up in a little ball under the covers. When she was knocked out Dean had done a cursory check. No bruises or injuries. No fever. She was physically fine.

Next morning she had been gone before either man had woken up. A small note had been tacked on the wall that she was off to school. Now she was sitting on the bed inspecting the scuffs on her off white shoes.

Dean pulled a chair to the bed and sat down next to the bed. He sat looking down at his hands trying to come up with something.

"Dad went to the school today." Dean finally said. He tried to gauge her reaction, but all her face read was embarrassment. "Your councilors meeting with him should be over about now."

"I know. I saw the car in the parking lot when I left." She tugged furiously at a strand of hair. Her feet started to swing and kick at the bed frame.

"Do you want to talk before he shows up?" Dean asked. "I can try and make a case for you. Get you out of whatever trouble you're in."

Her face turned bright red. "No, I don't want to talk about it Dean."

"Hey, you're my baby sister. I always have your back. Whatever it is you can tell me." Dean shifted to the bed and rubbed at her back supportively.

Sam just gave a small laugh and rubbed anxiously at her face. "Not everything…"

Before Dean could make another attempt the door opened and both siblings looked up at their father entering the room. John locked eyes with Sam, and Sam looked away her hands twisting around nervously.

For a while John hung back, opening and closing his mouth as if trying to phrase something he really didn't want to say. After a few minutes he looked away and rubbed at the back of his head. "I- I uh got you some supplies, Sam. Mrs. Hollings was nice enough to…have something in her office for when I showed up."

Sam looked like she wanted to sink into the ground. "Th- Thanks…"

"Supplies? Dad what's going on?" Dean tried to catch both his father's and his sister's gaze but they were looking anywhere else. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

John finally locked eyes with his daughter and gave a sigh. "Sam he's going to find out eventually, and it's- it's natural. It was going to happen."

"What was going to happen? What is going on?"

Sam didn't say anything; she just stood up and walked over to the window fiddling with the dusty curtains.

"Your sister…well she's- she's a woman." John stated after thinking for a little while.

Dean frowned and threw his hands up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I started my period, Dean." Sam blurted turning around. Her face remained red. Dean wasn't sure what to do. "I was in school and used a hall pass to go to the bathroom. Miss Rydell after some time came to look for me and- she found me crying in the bathroom, okay."

Dean looked over at his father perplexed, but John offered nothing he just shrugged. "Well it's a-"

"Lord above, you say a natural thing again and I will shoot you." Sam said furiously, tugging at a strand of her hair again. "Because it isn't natural. I'm bleeding from my vagina. At first I thought I was dying. I didn't know what the hell was going on. You guys never told me anything."

Sighing Dean scrubbed at his face. This was a conversation he had hoped to never have. "I gave you the- the talk…"

"Yeah, you talked about the birds and the bees, and handed me a chart with some poorly drawn uterus telling me that every month a woman bled and went through pains." Sam frowned. "Then we both kind of agreed that the conversation was getting awkward and changed the subject. But you didn't explain that my vagina hurts, so much that I want to curl in on myself and just stop existing, you never explained that the blood just keeps coming."

Sam paused then said with very little humor in her tone, "I should be dying from blood loss right now."

"Ok Sam, TMI." Dean squeezed his eyes shut trying to shut out images from his own Sex Ed course. "I thought you went through a class."

"Please. The Sex Education class I had was worse than your lecture professor. Basically the teacher threw condoms at us and told us not to have premature sex." Sam bit out. "The first proper conversation I've had about my body was with the councilor. It was embarrassing."

Her mood shifted again. This time her face became solemn. "Then she asked if my mother ever talked to me."

Both men froze. They had tried to mother her as she was growing up. John had even enlisted Dean to do the stupid talk about her body changing, apparently (although he had done a better job than his father could) he hadn't done too good. Neither of them had done a good job helping her become a woman.

Sam's eyes started to water and she turned away from the two. "She asked me if my mother could help me through this, and I told her no."

"Sam." Dean started standing up.

"I told her no, because I don't have a mother. I don't have someone to explain what's going on with my body, and all the freaking changes. I appreciate and love you both, but you're not mom, and you don't know what I'm going through." She wiped furiously at tears. "God and now I'm crying again. I hate crying, but I'm a freaking emotional wreck recently."

Dean put an arm around her shoulder and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. Your right we don't get it, and I really wish that mom was around to help."

"You know she was happy to have you Sam." John said moving toward the two. He only offered his daughter a warm hair ruffling. "Not that she wasn't happy to have Dean. She knew though that being a boy he would have more in common with me."

Sam snorted and gave a smile. Mom was all too right.

"So when she had a little girl, she was excited. You were going to have a pink room." John laughed at the face Sam made. "You were going to wear dresses, and she was going to do your hair. And the shopping, Lord above that woman was ready for you to grow up so she could take the credit card and max that baby out with you. She was prepared for your prom dress, and your wedding dress. Even discussed you dating in high school, which is not allowed, EVER."

John put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. "I guess what I'm saying is, Dean and I kind of forgot you were a girl."

Knowing Dad was running out of his warm and fuzzy phase Dean jumped in. "So now that we got that family spat out of the way. Are you ok?"

Sam nodded, still a little miserably, but her mood had vastly improved. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Just know that I may be worse than Dean on the subject, but if you have any questions about-" John cleared his throat. "Well if you have any problems, ask. Your mother sent me on more than a few embarrassing trips when she was around."

"Oh and warn us." Dean said seriously his eyes narrowed. "If we are going up against a vampire I don't want him to smell the blood."

"DEAN!" Sam's face turned bright red again and she threw out a fist, but her brother dodged.

"I'm serious." Dean said chuckling, a smirk sliding across his face. "Unless you want to be used as bait."

"Dean!" John warned.

The older brother shrugged. "I am just concerned for the safety of my adorable sister's well being."

"No you're antagonizing her." John swung his hand and wacked the back of his son's head. "And that stops."

Even Sam had to laugh at the face Dean pulled. Sometimes she really loved her little disturbed family.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at a very specific time of month...If you cannot already tell


End file.
